I Will Always Love You, Sasha
by CentonVibes
Summary: It's a normal Monday night RAW match between 'Legit Boss' Sasha Banks and 'Raw Women's Champion' Ronda Rousey. But when the boss is majorly injured during her match, will another Superstar face a more life-threatening injury?
1. The Matchup & Major Injury

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Monday Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE.**_

Chapter 1: The Matchup & Major Injury

#Championship

Boston, MA: 9:00 pm

"Ronda Rousey, you will defend the Raw championship against Sasha Banks... RIGHT NOW!" The general manager Kurt Angle announced as the two ladies faced each other intensely. "DING DING DING!" The bell rang as Sasha Banks attempts to strike first but Ronda strikes before her. This led to a series of blows from both women. Sasha thought she would be able to win it all, but Ronda Rousey dodged her double knees attack, leaving Sasha down. She managed to stand and turn her back on Ronda, but by then Ronda Rousey turned her around and hit her with a combat attack. **"CRASH!"** Sasha fell, back first. The move left her dazed. 1. 2. 3! "Here is you winner and still the RAW Women's champion, RONDA ROUSEY!" Ronda Rousey retained her title, but Sasha couldn't move. The referee called for help, but the only help that came was Seth Rollins. "Sasha! Sasha! Can you hear me?" Seth asked the Legit Boss. "Oh.. what happened?" She asked, but couldn't move. "I don't know... but I have something for you." Seth smiles to Sasha, who is watching him. "Seth, what're you...?" Sasha blushed as Seth kissed the injured star, his best friend, his longtime crush since she came to WWE in 2016. "I'll see you soon." Seth smiled to her as he left the ring. Luckily, it wasn't on T.V. as it went to commercial break, but Sasha couldn't believe it. She was able to move out the ring, but as she went to the locker room, she found Seth and she smirked at him. "Hey Sasha. I see you can move now." The charming star said to his mixed match partner. Sasha's smirk never left her face. "Come here. Come here." Sasha said. "Ok." Seth said uneasy and confused. Sasha didn't think twice about her decision. Just when she was going to make her decision, the lights flickered off. "Sasha, what happened?" Seth asked his partner. No answer. The lights cut on and Seth looked down to see Sasha on the ground writhing, screaming, and crying in excruciating pain. "SASHA!" Seth screamed. Sasha was in agonizing pain. "S-S-Seth..."Sasha stuttered. "What!?" Seth questioned. "Find my attacker... and... I love you." Sasha was out cold. "Oh no. She's out cold. I must help her, but not alone." Seth was determined to rescue Sasha from the injury induced coma she was in. But who could be so rude to Sasha Banks and put her in a coma? And what would drive that person to do so? In order for Seth Rollins to rescue Sasha's life, he would need to encounter backstabbers, haters, enemies, and friends to help Sasha. The first person he would start with is Sasha's bestfriend, Bayley.

* * *

"Hey, Seth." Bayley smiled. Seth was stressed, he was angry, he was upset, and he was destroyed. As he tried to contain his emotions, he forced a weak smile. "Hey." His voice shivered. "Where's...?" Bayley started, but was cut off due to Seth unable to contain his emotions anymore and started crying his eyes out. Seth Rollins was the type of guy who would ever show any weakness, but when it came to The Shield, Bayley, or in recent events, Sasha Banks... he would break down. "She's in an injury, a possible life-ending injury!" Seth screamed. Bayley didn't believe it. Her BFF was on her way to extermination, the end... **_DEATH._** Suddenly, Finn Balor was on the screen. "I am in the hospital with Sasha Banks. I hope you can save Sasha's life, because the doctor said she has only 12 hours to live or..." Finn choked up. "...She will see the Lord Jesus..." He sighed. "WHAT?!" Bayley screamed. "N-N-NO!" Seth screamed. "Hurry. Find her assailant before she's gone." Then, the video chat was done. "Seth, we have to go. NOW!" Bayley screamed. "OK. Let's go!" Seth shouted back. Luckily, Sasha's things were still there,  
like her keys, bookbag, and jacket. Her car was also present. The two went on the epic journey to truly find out who wrecked Sasha.


	2. Mental Breakdown

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Monday Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE.**_

Chapter 2 : Mental Breakdown

Boston, MA: Massachusetts General Hospital- 10:15 p.m.

 _"No, no, NO!"_ Seth thought in his head after he witnessed his best friend's injury-induced coma. "Seth, calm down. We're here. Just go in, so can save Sasha before it is  
too late." Bayley sighed. When they entered, Seth sat down and Bayley went to the desk. "Hello. My name is Bayley and my friend here is Seth Rollins. We need to see  
Sasha Banks." Bayley said in her normal exciting voice. "Oh, hello! Yes, I see Sasha Banks. Room 101." The nurse smiled. "Thanks, Nurse..." Bayley said. "Olivia. Nurse  
Liv for short." The nurse smiled back. Thanks!" Bayley smiled, then turned to Seth, who was still trying to relax. "Let's go, Seth." She said, a little upset. Seth went with  
Bayley until they got to 101. Finn, Dean, Roman, Alexa, Becky, Charlotte, and Stephanie McMahon were there to see Sasha. Seth couldn't hold it anymore. Roman & Dean saw this and told Bayley to go in and they would help Seth. "Seth? What's wrong?" Roman asked. "I like Sasha... I never got to tell her..." Seth tried to hold it in. "OK." His brothers sighed, but the doctor walked in and was going to tell them the unbelievable. "Sasha Banks suffered a tragic incident. Therefore..." The doctor started. Seth ran in, ran up to Sasha, and said his true feelings. "I love you, Sasha! I always have loved you and I always will love you! Don't leave!" Then Seth whispered while he was crying. "...Don't leave us..." The doctor finished. "...She has lost all control of her brain and heart." Bayley was crushed. Finn and the rest of The Shield were so crushed. But mainly, Seth was the most crushed. "No! N-NO!" Seth shouted. "Sasha..." He said lowly while everyone else lowered their heads. One of Seth's tears fell on Sasha, forming a heart. Then he kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you..." Seth sighed. He hung his head in defeat. Suddenly, a hand twitched. Then, a cough was heard. "Uh, Seth? Why are you hugging my head?" Sasha asked. "Sasha!" Seth smiled. Seth kissed Sasha, but she quickly got him at the same time. Alexa saw this and when the two were done, Alexa smiled and shouted, "Guys! She's back!" "Hey guys!" Sasha smiled.

* * *

 _ **Plot Twist, huh? Well, expect that. Anyway, this ends CH. 2. Sasha's back, everything is fine... or is it? Will backs be turned on? Will relationships form  
between the stars? ALL questions will be answered in the next chapter!**_


	3. Forming Relationships

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Monday Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE.**_

Chapter 3: Forming Relationships

DISCLAIMER! A LOT OF DESCRIPTON OF WHAT CHARACTERS WEAR, SEX, DRAMA, AND LOVE! ENJOY!

* * *

Sunday, July 22, 2018 marked the 2nd month anniversary of Sasha's unsettling death and also her revival. That day was also the day 2 months ago that Sasha & Seth officially have become boyfriend & girlfriend, but they weren't the only ones. Over the 2 months, Finn and Alexa declared themselves "The Bliss x Balor Club." As Sasha relaxed in her bedroom with her head on top of a sleeping Seth Rollins chest, she scrolled through Instagram on her iPhone 8+ and saw a picture on the page of her bestfriend, Bayley. "Enjoying Miami sun w/The Big Dog! ❤😍😘" The caption read. "Hey Seth..." Sasha sung in a low voice. "Yeah?" Seth said back to her. "I wish we could get a trip to Miami..." She smiled to him. "We have an event in Miami tomorrow, Sash." Seth mentioned. "Yeah, you're right." Sasha smiled to herself. She got up, took a quick shower, curled her pink hair, put on a white long sleeved dress with her usual white Legit Boss shades, and pink laced high top Jordan gym shoes. "I'll be back, Seth." Sasha winked at her boyfriend. "Ok, but don't get hurt." Seth smiled as he went back to sleep. Sasha left and went to the hotel where Finn & Alexa stayed. "I don't understand why this happened..." A voice clicked in her head. "I love Seth, but I kind of have feelings for Finn..." She sighed to herself. As she walked in the hotel that night, Alexa was out and Finn was in his room. She walked to the room Finn texted her. She walked in the room and she saw her bestfriend. "Hey Sasha. It's nice to see you." Finn smiled. He got up to hug Sasha. "Hey Finn. I am so happy to see you." Sasha smiled. Something was clicking repeatedly in both of their heads. "I wanted to tell you, Sasha, that I noticed you were being distraught after the attack." Finn said. A nerve was struck in Sasha and Finn. "Yeah, I was distraught, not only because of the attack, but because... I have feelings for you." Sasha couldn't hold it. Finn looked at Sasha. She looked as beautiful as she did at WrestleMania 33. Finn was smiling at Sasha. He also had feelings for Sasha. "Look, Finn. I-" Sasha started. Finn shushed her. She looked at him confused. Finn whispered in Sasha's ear. "I knew you had feelings for me since NXT, because it was the same with me. Let them out." He said seductively to Sasha. She couldn't hold it any longer. She hugged him. "I just want you... Please, all I wanted since NXT was you, now I _really_ want you..." Sasha said. "You got it." A promising Finn responded. He wouldn't do anything Sasha didn't want him to, but knowing that he wanted to make out with her for the _LONGEST,_ and knowing she wanted the same, he was ready. Lying her down, they stared in each other's eyes. Sasha made the first move. Finn came back in response. As the two made out for an hour, things got heated. Sasha's left hand went into his shorts, and she knew what she was trying to get. Finn's fingers went under Sasha's dress. " _I can't believe it!... Wait." Sasha said in her head._ Finn realized he needed to stop, but he couldn't. Instead, he moved his fingers out from under Sasha's dress. Sasha's hand came out his shorts, covered in something white, but she didn't care. She looked at him. "Thanks for this. I will come back to you for more." Sasha smiled as she kissed Finn once more before she left. "I love you, Finn." Sasha smiled. "I love you more, Sash." He smiled back. "Wait just a hot minute, Finn Balor..." Sasha smirked.  
"Come here." She signaled him. As soon as he got to her, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him. "Now, I'll see you later." She smiled. "Sure, Sash..."  
Finn smiled.

* * *

That night, 3 hours before the WWE stars left for Raw in Miami, Seth and Sasha decided to leave early so they could get extra sleep. "Seth... want some?" Sasha  
put on a slick smirk on her face. "Sash, come here, because I need to ask you something." Seth said, and he was looking serious. "What is it?" Sasha questioned.  
Seth kneeled. He opened a case with 24K diamond ring. "I know we've only been together for 2 months, but... Mercedes KV, will you marry me?" Seth asked her.  
She was shocked, emotional. "Tyler Black..." Sasha started.

* * *

 _ **Well, we won't know what Sasha decides until CH. 4**_ **, _so keep up, everyone._**


	4. The Dream & Answer PT 1

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Monday Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE.**_

Chapter 4: The Dream & Answer

 _"Sasha Banks was dressed in her wrestling outfit and jacket. She just finished her win with Bayley against Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan. She was about to leave when a voice called her out._ _"Sasha!" She turned to see Dean Ambrose. "Oh, you scared me." She said. "Sorry about that, Sash." He smiled. "What did you need, Dean?" Sasha said impatiently. "I need you to tell Seth that Dolph Ziggler said he wants his Intercontinental Championship title back." Dean said to Sasha. Sasha never talked to Dean. The two weren't known to talk to each other. "Uh, ok. I'll see you later, Dean." Sasha said. Dean didn't want Sasha to leave. So, to get her attention, he shouted again. "Sasha!" He shouted. "What, Dean? I have to go." Sasha tried to make it quick. Instead, Dean looked at her. "Sasha, I really-" Dean started, but Sasha cut him off. She knew what he wanted. She just quit. "OK. You want me so bad, go ahead." She sighed. Dean couldn't believe it. RAW was still going on, but the 2 were in a security safe room. "Dean, just... Let me leave." Sasha sighed. Dean refused, turned Sasha to face him, and they moved so close to each other that Sasha leaned in to him. "Mmmm~" Dean sighed as he kissed a girl he never associated with. It made him want to just go to a home run with Sasha. "Mmmmmmm, don't let me go, Dean."_ _The sexual voice came from Sasha. Dean pinned Sasha to the wall. " I want you now, Dean... Please~" Sasha pleaded. "Sure, Sasha..." The Lunatic Fringe started to thrust into a pinned Sasha. The two never left each others mouth and Sasha was glad they didn't. Dean thrusted harder. "Don't stop~" Sasha screamed to herself._

* * *

"Sash!" Seth shouted. "WAKE UP SASH!" He shouted. No else was on the plane. "I'm-" Sasha ran her face into Seth. "I'm awake, baby. I'm awake." Sasha smiled. "OK. Let's go. I don't want to get left." Seth kissed her forehead. Next morning, Sasha woke up with her dress lying on the hotel room floor. "What happened?" Sasha sighed. "Oh yeah." Sasha's memory clicked. "Now I can remember this..."

* * *

 _"Seth and Sasha arrived at the hotel room they reserved. "Now that we're alone together..." Seth smirked. "What, Seth?." Sasha smiled to him. "I love you, Sasha."  
Seth smiled to her. As they got closer and closer, Sasha stopped Seth. "I want you to be a father, Seth. Can you handle it?" Sasha questioned him. "Of course I'm ready." Seth promised Sasha. "Are you sure?" Sasha said. "Yeah, Sash. I will always have your back." Seth said. "OK. Now, listen to me... Close." Sasha smiled to Seth. Sasha moved toward the bed and Seth was so intimate with her that he accidentally pushed her. Sasha didn't care, though, because Seth came right over her.  
Sasha stopped Seth again and directed his head to her neck. "Jesus Seth." Sasha smiled. She moved her arms out of her dress sleeves, and then moved her head.  
"Wow, Sash. You have such a sexy body. I like that..." Seth smirked, then moved from her neck to her panties. He kissed her, and then using his index finger, he  
removed Sasha's lacy white panties, revealing her beautiful pussy. "Damn, Sash. You never let anyone touch this?" Seth shockingly asked. "No one." She said to him.  
Seth didn't believe it. Sasha was SMOKING HOT, a fierce woman, and very sweet, but no one touching her? He was shocked. "Well, would you let someone you trust  
touch or even go near there?" Seth asked. "I don't know..." She responded. Sasha looked up at Seth's chest. Then she looked down. Seth was 8 long inches of power.  
She was shot by it. It hit her like a freight train to know that she was up against something as powerful as that. Seth stared Sasha in the eyes. "You want to have  
protected or unprotected?" He asked her. "Remember I wanted to be a mother?" Sasha unhooked her bra and let her hair hang. "Yeah. I love you, Sash." Seth said to Sasha. "I love you more than anything." She smiled and closed her eyes. Then, in a split second, Sasha's independence and virginity was all gone._

* * *

"Oh yeah..." She smiled as she looked at Seth. Seth was still sleeping. Sasha checked her phone. It was 10:00 am on Monday, July 23, 2018. RAW was in sunny Miami. As soon as Sasha got up, Seth was looking at her. "Hey, sleepyhead..." Sasha smiled to her boyfriend. "Hey Sash..." Seth said sleepily. "I accept the fact that  
you proposed to me and my answer is yes. I'll marry you, Seth." Sasha kissed Seth and smiled. "It's finally Monday..." Sasha thought.

* * *

Later that night, Monday Night RAW started. "WELCOME to Monday Night RAW in Miami FL." Michael Cole commentated. Sasha's music entrance played as she walked  
out with only the 'Legit' ring on her right hand and her engagement ring on her left ring finger. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Sasha Banks!" JoJo introduced  
her as the commentators started. "If you saw last Saturday's post on Twitter from Sasha Banks, you will know that she is re-engaged, but this time to Seth Rollins.  
These two have been very close for the past 2 months and they are finally tying the knot together! Congrats to Sasha and Seth." Michael Cole said. As Sasha stepped  
in the ring, she wore a red short, but not too short, sleeved dress and red heels. "I'm so excited to announce that Seth Rollins and I are getting MARRIED!" Sasha said as the crowd cheered and applauded. Then the crowd in Miami chanted and repeated. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sasha stopped for a second, but just as she was about to say another thing, Seth's entrance music started. "BURN IT DOWN!" The music said and out came Seth "The KingSlayer" Rollins with the same ring on his left hand as Sasha. The red rose dress, designed by Sasha herself, made Seth turn a slight red as he stepped in the ring. "Sasha, I'm sorry to come out here and interrupt, but I have to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you since you got here on RAW." Seth stared at an intrigued Sasha. "What is it?" She said, scared that he would say he hated her or that he was dating another person. "I want to tell you..." He started.

* * *

 ** _Suspense is RISING! What will Seth say to Sasha? Will it be a good thing that will keep her happy? Or will depression shadow and catch her forever?  
All this and more will be answered in The Dream & Answer PT. 2! Stay LEGIT! Stay the BOSS!_**


	5. Desires PT 2

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Monday Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE.**_

Chapter 5: Desires PT. 2

REMEMBER! I DONT OWN WWE!

* * *

 ** _"I want to tell you..." He started._** Sasha's ears rung and her eyes started to fill with water when he said that sentence to her. "What?" Sasha asked him. In his sight, Seth could see Sasha's emotion. He didn't say anything else. He just looked at Sasha and smiled. Sighing and holding her face in his hand, Seth kissed Sasha and just  
hugged her. She hugged him back, but gripping on tight as if she was saying she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose him after all and Seth realized that. "I  
will never leave your side..." Seth said to Sasha without the mic. Sasha was crying softly as she held on tighter and tighter to Seth. The crowd chanted, "YES!" 5 times.  
Sasha let go and looked at Seth with a look of one thing, he just couldn't put the pieces together. When her eyes closed and reopened, staring at Seth with the EXACT  
same look she had before. Seth realized what her look was: **_HUNGER. SEXUALLY INTENSE HUNGER._ **Sasha smirked, and Seth picked her up and carried her to her  
locker room door. She wouldn't let go. Seth smirked intensely at her, sending chills down her spine. Seth carried her to his limo and in the back, when no one would or  
could hear them, Seth kissed Sasha and wouldn't stop. That sent Sasha over the edge. "Ohhh, Seth. Don't stop... oh my god... That feels so good..." Sasha sighed as her  
fiancée was kissing her neck. A while later, Seth was kissing all over Sasha. "Seth... I need you..." Sasha whispered in his ear hungrily. "Anything for my Sash." He said  
as he flashed a smile to her. Then, when she was ready, Seth smiled his signature smug smile to Sasha and thrusted his s inch dick inside her. "Mhmm, right there, huh,  
Sash?" Seth whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Seth, don't go slow at all. I've been waiting for a man like you..." Sasha arched her back a little just so  
she could be ready for Seth's climax once more. "Who's your daddy?" Seth grunted as he sped up. "You are." She said lowly. "What?" Seth said louder. "You are!" She  
shouted. "Sash, Sash, I'm going to...!" Seth shouted as he went faster. "Seth, Seth, _**SETH!**_ **"** She moaned extra loud. "I'm cumming, Sash!" Seth screamed as he went  
in one more time and didn't move from out of Sasha until he was done. The two stars were chest to chest, lips to lips, and Seth's white semen was all over Sasha's bare  
stomach now. "I love you so much, Seth." Sasha said as she started to fall asleep, but realized Seth was smiling at her. "No one loves you more than me, Sash." Seth  
replied. Then the two left to go back to the hotel. "Seth?" Sasha smiled. "Yeah?" He responded. "I love you so much." She smiled as she kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Sasha was, once again, out with Finn Balor. She went on Instagram and posted a picture of her and Finn hugging each other. "Just got engaged.  
Hanging with my BFF finnbalor before I leave to go home to Boston! 😍😍😍" She was leaving with Seth to go home to Boston, but she tell anyone but Seth why.

* * *

 _ **Why is Sasha going home? What happened that could lead to her doing that?**_ _ **What is the cause of her going home? Find out when this story resumes  
in CH. 6!**_


	6. I Lost My Best Friend

**Disclaimer!:** _ **I do not own**_ ** _Monday_ Night RAW. Monday Night RAW is owned by USA and WWE. FINAL CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: I Lost My Best Friend

Sasha Banks. The greatest WWE women's wrestler in 2018. 4x RAW Women's Champion. 1x NXT Women's Champion. But, she has faced family issues. Losing her dad, having a disabled brother, and now she has to face the toughest issue ever. ("Sweetener" playing) "Hello?" Sasha answered. "Sasha, I have a little bit of devastating and terrible news for you, sweetheart." Seth sighed. "Seth! What's wrong? Are you OK?! Did you get in a fight?!" She shouted. "It's not me... it's Bayley... She's in a coma..." That made her feel like she was shot and her blood run cold.

 _Last Night at TLC..._

 _"I am Sasha Banks. And I am the BOSS. I have my friend: Bayley. We are the future Women's Tag Team Champions." Sasha said as she hugged her bestfriend, Bayley. "Ok. Alexa Bliss, get out here. Time for our match!" Before Sasha said another thing, Alexa Bliss interrupted her. The match started and almost in an instant, Alexa Bliss slammed a ladder into the side of Bayley's head, knocking her unconscious instantly. "Bitch!" Sasha snapped, as she stormed in the ring from ringside and attacked Alexa. 'I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she ran over to Bayley. "No! Bayley, get up! Wake up!" She shouted as she started bursting into tears. "NO!"  
_

 _Today_

Sasha just started crying harder. "No! No! Seth... No... Right before RAW?" She sighed. "You're going to be OK." Seth told her. "KNOCK!" "Come in..." Walking in, Seth saw how broken she was. "It's OK... She's going to be OK..." Seth told her. "How... how?" Sasha asked him. "She's in a coma, but I know she'll be OK..." He told her. "I hope so..."

* * *

"I am so sorry, but she is going into a coma. The force of the slam on the head caused some rupture in her skull and it sent a shock to the nerve, so it's a high chance that she won't recover." The doctor told Sasha and Seth. "I'm leaving." Sasha left the room and decided to go to her car. Crying to herself, Sasha soon heard Bayley's voice. _"Do not be upset." "WHY?" "I Want You To Go To Monday Night RAW and Wrestle For Us." "OK."_ Sasha went to RAW just like the voice told her.

* * *

The next morning, Sasha got the worse news ever. "WHAT!? W-WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" She screamed. She was told by doctors that Bayley didn't make it out of her coma. They tried and tried, but... she was gone. "I'm sorry, Sasha. The last thing she told me was: "Tell h-her that I love her and I will watch over her as her guardian angel." Sasha was so distraught and she cried so hard, she fell to sleep after crying all night.

* * *

The next night...

(Sky's The Limit playing) "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Sasha Banks!" Sasha slowly walked out from backstage, breathing heavily and her eyes were really red. She took her rings, glasses, and jacket off, set them in the right corner of the ring, and grabbed a mic. "So, I have some bad news. As you know, at TLC, a ladder was rammed into the side of Bayley's head and caused her to go into a coma. And... she didn't make it." Sasha tried to say, fighting her tears, and receiving "Bayley" chants throughout the arena. "I lost my best friend... but, I'm going to be strong..."


End file.
